


in the garden of eden

by baeyoongi



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Blasphemy, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Implied Neglect, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinda, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of Masturbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Seduction, Shame, Smut, dd/lg, implied emotional abuse, or also, pastor!negan, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeyoongi/pseuds/baeyoongi
Summary: eden ashor is many things. she is the lone offspring of one of the richest families in town, is charming, and is by far the one real threat to negan’s otherwise happy marriage.





	1. forbidden fruit

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this for a writing challenge on tumblr! i got the pastor theme and just went ham with it i guess. i like it so it's a full ass story now.

Eden Ashor was proof that just become someone practiced Christianity, they weren’t automatically enlightened or pure. She was the devil herself, wrapped in glowing brown skin and — on this particular Sunday — a tight black dress that hung tight to the curves of her body, and she radiated fire, the sheer heat of her being felt by all men around her.

Today, as Negan read from the scripture and preached about the dangers of lust and why God looked down on it, Eden peered up at him with large brown eyes as if to test whether or not he even believed what he was saying. 

He did. Very much so, he did.

He’d been married to his wife Lucille for 20 years — jeez, that was longer than Eden had even been  _ alive  _ — and he’d never once been tempted to look at another female with desire. Well, to say that was mostly a lie. There were beautiful women everywhere, and he’d met many during the duration of his marriage, but while his eyes may have lingered on a girl’s ass for a bit too long, he’d never cheated on his lovely Lucille. And to be faithful for all 20 years? These days, that was an achievement. 

“And Matthews 5:28 states,” he looked down to the good book to make sure he’d quote it right. Of course he would. He’d been doing this for 30-something years. “‘But I tell you, that if you look at another woman and want her, you are already unfaithful in your thoughts.’ So then we ask ourselves, what does this mean?”

He moved from behind the podium and walked around on the small stage. This made him seem less like he was preaching and more like he was talking personally to those in the audience. He’d learned that trick in year 4. 

“It means that if you are married, and you look at someone who is not your spouse — man or woman — with desire, you have already committed adultery. Even the slightest fleeting thought is deceitful to your spouse, the one person that have you have promised God that you will love and value for all of your life. To lie to your spouse is to lie to God.”

The audience clapped and hollered in agreement, but despite these happenings, his eyes once again found Eden’s, whose eyes always seemed to be filled with some sort of sinister intent. She smiled and waved.

He swallowed hard and looked away, willing the deceit to leave his mind so he could be an honest man once more.

***

As evil as Eden was, her parents were absolutely wonderful people. Negan often found himself wondering how two pleasant people like that managed to raise a demon like her, and he pondered this again when Veronica Ashor approached he and Lucille after church to give them a pie she’d made from scratch. Eden stood next to her, of course, and it was a challenge to ignore the resemblances between mother and daughter. It was an even bigger challenge to ignore the way Eden’s cleavage peeked out from beneath her dress. 

Lucille took the pie with a smile. “Oh my, Ronnie! You really didn’t have to!” She inhaled deeply. “Is this apple?”

Veronica nodded once. “Yup! I know how much you and Negan loved it at the bake sale a while ago. In fact, Eden was the one who reminded me.” She lovingly squeezed her daughter as she said this, and for a moment, Eden seemed less like the embodiment of sin and more like the normal 18-year-old girl that she probably was somewhere deep, deep down.

“You really didn’t have to,” Negan said with a warm smile that Veronica returned. “But, my my, do we appreciate it.”

Eden nudged her mother slightly. “Tell them about the party, Mom,” she said under her breath.

Veronica visibly perked up and turned back to the pastor and his wife. “Christopher got a promotion at work and we’re having a little bit of a dinner to celebrate it! We’d be delighted if you could join us.”

Next to Negan, Lucille smiled warmly and insisted that of course they’d be there! He smiled politely and avoided eye contact with Eden. Victoria had been much too nice to them since she’d joined the church, and while there was no way he could turn down her offer, he also really did not want to be anywhere near the Ashor residence. Ah, the Devil’s Den. 

A thought came to him suddenly, and he briefly wondered about what Eden’s room looked like. Was it a typical teenage girl room, filled with stuffed animals and covered with pictures of male pop stars? No, of course it wasn’t, because Eden wasn’t a typical teenage girl. It was more fitting that, just like her behavior, her room was much too mature to fit an 18 year old. He could almost see it now, probably sophisticatedly decorated and filled with the scent of lemon and lavender. 

Then he shook his head to purge his mind of his straying thoughts. 

When he rejoined the conversation, he heard Veronica ask, “It’ll be on Saturday at maybe around 6. You two will be able to make it, right?”

“Of course,” Negan said. 

Veronica smiled warmly once more, and next to her her daughter let out an enthusiastic cry of, “Delightful!” Lucille chuckled slightly at the young girl’s excitement, but her husband couldn’t help but wonder if this was a test of strength given to him by the Lord Himself.

***

At only 18 — a weird age where a girl still held onto her teenaged antics while beginning to mature into a beautiful woman — Eden Ashor, when alone in the comfort of her own room, often would fret about her quite inappropriate crush on Pastor Negan, who was not only happily married, but was a full 33 years her senior!

She huffed and plopped down on the fluffy pink duvet of her king sized bed. Why was it  _ her _ who had to get a crush on a man she didn’t stand a chance with? Most girls her age liked the barista at the local Starbucks, or the cute guy they saw at the gym, or some adorable dude in their English class, but  _ no, Eden, you had to be different!  _ She exhaled deeply once more and turned onto her back, now staring up at the ceiling that she’d affectionately covered with pink glow in the dark stickers.

The crush had started out as an insignificant thing when she was only sixteen. The Ashors had been attending Holy Temple of Christ ever since little Eden was in diapers, but it wasn’t really until her sexual awakening that she began paying attention to how ruggedly handsome Negan was. She particularly recalled an incident where she’d overheard him call her beautiful to her parents, and oh god, was that shower head masturbation fuel for  _ weeks. _

And the idea that, in only four more days, he’d be in her house was absolutely titillating. Well, there was no way she could manage to fuck him then, but that didn’t mean the thought wasn’t entertaining! 

She smiled to herself as she thought about his sexy ass deep voice. Did he moan, groan, or was he a mute in bed? Or maybe he was a Holy Man™ even between the sheets, only into missionary under the covers but only at night with the lights off. She laughed to herself then. God, she could be so, so mean.

***

Somewhere in a less rich part of town, Negan sat across from his beautiful wife, hoping that his dread of tomorrow’s dinner with the Ashors wasn’t apparent on his face during tonight’s

Apparently it wasn’t, or at least it seemed not to be judging from how Lucille went on and on and on about one of her annoying coworkers. He just nodded politely while feasting on his steak and hoped she thought he was listening. In reality his mind was on another matter. More specifically, a younger one with curves much too old for her and a silver tongue that would definitely get her in trouble soon enough. 

_ Stop it!  _ He mentally reprimanded himself.  _ You’re married. _

“... And eventually I just get fed up and I just ask her, ‘Janice, what do you  _ need _ all of these thumbtacks for?’ and she doesn’t even have an answer! Just … ugh, that woman grates my nerves sometimes.” Lucille grunted in frustration and took  a sip of her water. “I just want to slap her sometimes, but God does not like ugly.”

Negan smiled and said, “Remember, love, that human anger does not produce the righteousness that God desires. James 1:20. Janice probably doesn’t even know she bothers you. Maybe you should talk to her directly.”

“Alright Dr. Phil,” said Lucille, who rose from her seat with a smile. “What do you say you help me relieve some of this stress?” 

“And how do you suggest I do that?” Negan grinned suggestively. 

“You could … go upstairs and get all dolled up for me while I clean up.”

He laughed. “Dolled up?”

Lucille joined him in his laughter and planted a kiss on his cheek before walking into the kitchen. He stood up and began his journey to the upstairs bedroom, a large cheeky grin on his face. They’d been married for 20 years, and sure things had gotten boring, but hey, pussy was pussy and he wasn’t going to complain. He would like to change things up a bit …

His mind wandered to the lone Ashor child once more. As much as he detested thinking about it, he bet that she would do anything he asked. Hell, if he asked nicely she’d probably get on her knees right in front of him and beg for his cock, right there in front of the whole church. Right in front of her parents.

And his wife.

The smile that had been on his face only moments ago was replaced with a pensive expression as he flopped backwards on the bed. He was happily married. He  _ is  _ happily married. Why the hell did his mind keep wandering to this little girl that he’d watched grow up? He still remembered her cute gurgles back when she was a toothless infant, and now 18 years later he was thinking about fucking the same kid? 

He sat up, closed his eyes, and clasped his hands as he verbally addressed the Lord. He prayed for God to rid him of these impure thoughts and to purge his soul of sin, but even after he said “Amen” and even while he was inside of his wife, he just could not stop thinking about the girl that always sat in the fifth pew from the front, smack dab in the middle of her mother and her father.

***

Today was D-Day. 

They’d arrived to the Ashors’ sprawling estate less than three minutes ago, and yet he and Lucille had already been separated. She had taken Veronica up on an offer to view the new renovations they’d made to the kitchen and dining area. Other guests chattered in the foyer and the living room, their voices carrying all the way to where he sat alone in another living area, only accompanied by the smell of food being made and a glass of wine in his hand. He had to admit, the room was gorgeous. The walls were a vibrant purple and the floors were a white marble. Green plants stood wherever mahogany or leather wasn’t. It felt like a callback to the 1980’s, and even if it didn’t fit the rest of the house, he sure loved it. 

Bringing the wine glass to his lips, he leaned his head back and drained the glass in only 2 large sips. Now  _ that's _ wine. Not the cheap shit that you got from grocery store liquor sections that tasted like an unbalanced combination of grape juice and rubbing alcohol, but actual expensive fucking wine. 

He closed his eyes and relaxed into the seat. For a moment he wondered why none of the other guests had bothered to come to this area, but his questioning was quelled by the sound of high heels click-clacking towards the room. Once it sounded like the woman was in the room, the shoes stopped. He was overcome with the much too familiar scent of sugar colored pink and opened his eyes.

_ Good  _ fucking  _ lord. _

She was doing this on purpose. Christ, he knew that Eden had a thing for him, but he didn’t really think that she  _ wanted  _ him in a vulgar way. 

Eden stood before him in an off-shoulder red dress that stopped just  _ barely _ under her ass. The thing was holding onto her curves for dear fucking life. Her curly hair hung loose around her shoulders. 

“See something you like, Pastor?” Eden said faux innocently and slowly walked a bit closer to him.

He cleared his throat before speaking. “No I…” His voice drifted off slightly as he tried to think of a lie. “I’m just wondering how your God-fearing parents let you walk around guests wearing shit like this.”

Her eyes widened slightly when he swore, but it was soon replaced with the same expression she wore when she’d come in. “I don’t think a man of God should be saying words like that!” 

“And I don’t think a woman of God should be wearing things like  _ that _ ,” Negan shot back, earning an actually pretty adorable giggle from the younger lady. He found himself smiling a bit when she laughed, but he quickly tried to cover it up. 

“Who says I’m a woman of God?” She finally took a seat next to him on the white leather sofa. “I just go to church because my parents make me, honestly.”

Negan nodded once and did his best to avoid looking at her ample cleavage. Good Lord, how did Christopher let this girl walk around like this? “Yeah, I-I figured.”

They sat in silence for a moment. He wondered again why none of the other guests had found this cozy area yet, and he willed God for someone else to so that he was no longer alone with this tiny, seductive demon. 

“Would you like a tour?” The girl offered. Her voice was somewhat innocent but her eyes betrayed her.    
  
“Uh… no thanks,” Negan replied. Not only would he be likely to give in to temptation, but it most certainly would not look good if he was alone with the Ashor’s daughter upstairs … close to her room. Lucille for sure would hound him about why he was even up there.    
  
“Oh, come on!” Eden insisted. Then her voice lowered as she said, “Your wife doesn’t have to know.”

His heart stopped and his cock twitched all at once. 

_ Come on, Negan … 20 years. You’ve never cheated. 20 years.  _

“That doesn’t sound like a good idea,” His voice was caught in his throat, lowering his tone to a mere whisper. She must have known she had him then, because she smirked and placed a tiny hand on his thigh. 

“If you want to, it can’t possibly be a bad idea!”

_ Don’t think with your dick, don’t think with your dick, don’t think with your dick, don’t —  _

“F-fine.” He stammered.


	2. original sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> negan finally gives into sinful temptation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chappy to my shit! 
> 
> ok so i like literally JUST wrote this and i dont feel like editing it right now, BUT i will .... in the morning. so chances are after you read this the first time, i've edited it and added something after. come back n see biznitches!!!

 

Surprisingly, Eden actually did take him on a tour around the upstairs area, showing him the cozy little den that was just beyond the stair landing. She went on about how it was only last year that her father had wanted to get a fireplace installed, but her mom fought him on it until eventually, after three months of petty arguing, she finally gave in, and here it was!

Then, in an action that made Negan very noticeably flinch, she took his large hand in her own small one and pulled him down the corridor that he assumed held their bedrooms and other rooms.

“So what’s down here?” He tried to sound like he wasn’t panicking, but Eden was leading him to her room and he knew for a fact that he’d be too weak to say no!

“Duh,” Eden hummed. “Our rooms, dummy. Mom and Dad painted their walls a new color last month! You might like it.”

Now was the best time to stand strong. He stopped moving and pulled his hand away from the younger girl’s. She turned around with her brows furrowed and her lush lips turned into a pout that tugged at his heartstrings. Even when he knew that she was filled with sinister intent, she still made his heart throb. He sighed.

“Eden,” He began. Eden widened her eyes in a display of what seemed to be vulnerability, and he had to break eye contact just to continue speaking. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to come back here with you.”

“But I’m only showing you around!” She insisted, her voice high and lilted. “Besides, if you didn’t want to be up here with me you wouldn’t have agreed to come anyway!”

Well, fuck. She had him there.

He’d already come upstairs with her. He was already alone with her in a room where it was unlikely for anyone else to join them. Yes, he couldn’t deny that he knew what Eden’s intentions were and that he had consented to her unspoken plans.

“Ugh, whatever.” Eden huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She stomped a little when she said, “You can go back downstairs if you want.”

And Negan gritted his teeth and turned around, heading for the stairs. It was a hard task, but he told himself that this was only one of the Lord’s many tests of faith and that right now, he had to pass. _Even if the failure was so, so tempting._

He was just about to place his foot on the second step when Eden added, “Guess I’ll be playing with myself tonight _again_.”

Negan froze, willing himself to please _,_ not think about cute little Eden playing with her pussy, fingering herself but still being unsatisfied because her small fingers are nowhere near as big as his thick cock. He turned on his heel again, swallowing hard.

“On second thought, it’d be rude to leave after you invited me on a little tour.” He tried to sound casual, but from the look on Eden’s face, she knew he’d heard her and she knew that she’d officially reeled him in.

He walked over to her, towering over the petite beauty. Eden took his hand again, the warmth of her palm sending shivers down his spine. For the first time in years, he felt something almost like butterflies _._

“In that case,” Eden pulled them forward again and they began the trek down the hallway. “We can just skip to my room.”

***

Eden’s room smelled like cotton candy and it looked sort of like it too. The floor was white hardwood, but the walls were a pastel pink that matched her sheets, curtains, rugs, and various other accessories around the room. The room was also absolutely massive — he was pretty sure that three copies of his own bedroom could fit into this one. She even had a walk-in closet and a bathroom complete with a jacuzzi tub, and he couldn’t help himself when he asked, “Well shit! How big must your parents’ room be?”

The younger girl closed (and locked) the door behind them and chuckled. “It’s a bit smaller than mine, actually. I made them trade me when I turned 15,” explained Eden, who had pulled off her heels and was now lying on the bed, just looking at him.

They traded her? It was nothing near a surprise to find that Eden was a spoiled brat who got anything she wanted, but just _how_ spoiled she was had him a bit taken aback.

With the way that she lay on the bed — arm draping down her waist and falling in front of her tummy, legs bent at an angle to accentuate her hourglass figure, and resting her weight all on her other arm — Negan was torn between ripping her clothes off right there and asking why the hell her parents let her do whatever the fuck she wanted.

Somewhat thoughtlessly, he joined her on the bed, sitting right in front of her. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. They sat there in silence for a moment before Eden finally piped up with, “Well?”

“What?” Negan shrugged.

She rolled her eyes like the answer was obvious. “Aren’t you going to take me?”

He could feel himself begin to harden when she said that, but he still made an attempt to remain strong. “Darlin’, you’re cute as hell but I—”

Eden sat up suddenly and pressed her lips to his, suffocating him with the scent of cotton candy and sweet, sweet sin.

God, he wanted to push her way. Oh, how he wished he had the strength to stand up, say no, and leave. But he didn’t. Instead, he kissed her back, pressing his tongue to her lips and placing his hands on her cheeks when she granted him entrance.

Without breaking the kiss, he pushed her back so that she lay horizontally on the bed and he rested in between her legs, the heat of her crotch on his only making him that much more aroused. Eden cutely moaned into his mouth as they brushed tongues. She buried her hands in his hair and pulled him slightly closer so that they were officially pressed body to body. Impulsively, he rutted his hips forward, just slightly grazing Eden’s pussy with his member through their clothes.

With another cute moan, she broke the kiss and moved her hands from his hair to the collar of his suit jacket. Her eyes were screwed shut and her cheeks were the most adorable shade of red. She looked fucked out and he hadn’t even fucked her yet. At this observation, he found himself snickering a bit.

Eden opened her eyes. “Wh-why are you laughing?” She asked, her voice much higher than before.

“Aww,” Negan cooed in a combination of condescension and genuine admiration. “Look at the little girl. I’ve barely touched you and you’re so turned on.”

Eden’s breath hitched a bit when he said “little girl” and he took note of this.

“Can you, like, _please_ not waste time and just fuck me?” The girl snapped, and Negan feigned shock at her aggressive reaction.

He leaned down again and rubbed up against her cunt again, this time with much more purpose. She let out an even louder moan and covered her own mouth with her palm. With the cockiest of smirks on his face, Negan taunted, “I don’t think you’re in any position to be making demands, princess.” Another whimper escaped her.

She was into this. This little name-calling game, the teasing, the dirty talk. _Fuck,_ he’d been wanting to try it with Lucille for years but he knew that she’d have said no. She was always the vanilla type, the type to do one thing and keep to it. Don’t fix it if it ain’t broke.

But, oh Lord, it was very, very broke, and it had finally led him to a comfortable spot in between another woman’s legs, a woman who was very willing to do what he wanted and give it to him how he liked. Oh, with Eden’s legs on either side of his waist and her parents safely downstairs, he was virtually safe to do whatever he so desired to this adorable little minx (as long as she consented) until he felt like he was officially missing for too long and had to return downstairs.

But that was not now. Right now, he had time.

He pressed another kiss to Eden’s lips, reveling in her sweet taste and soft, glossy lips. Then he pulled away and whispered into her ear, “Now if you want Daddy to fuck you the way the way you want—” the way she moaned when he said ‘Daddy’ told him everything he needed to know, and he smirked “— you’re gonna have to be a good little girl for me, okay?”

Eden nodded, but that wasn’t the answer he wanted.

“No, baby,” He reprimanded. “I gotta hear you say it.”

“Y-yes,” She agreed, her voice reduced to a whisper.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Daddy,” She squeaked.

“Good fuckin’ girl,” he rose to his knees. “Now, is it okay if Daddy takes off your cute little panties to see how wet you are?”

Eden nodded but seemed to think twice. “Well, yeah … but, I didn’t wear any panties tonight. I was hoping that this would happen, I guess.”

 _She hadn’t even worn panties!_ Negan licked his lips. His cock was damn near begging to be freed, but as much as he wanted to fuck the little slut until she was a tired mess, he wanted to take things slow. He wanted her to enjoy this.

“Didn’t even wear panties,” Negan said to himself as he pulled up the hem of Eden’s dress, revealing a beautiful pussy slick with wetness. She was waxed too, and even though Negan preferred hairy women, the look of her still made him literally shudder with excitement. He reached a finger down and slid it up and down her folds, coating his fingers with her arousal. “Holy shit … you’re not a virgin, are you?”

She didn’t answer, which was an answer in itself. Now he definitely wanted to take things slow. “Damn,” He said to himself again. “I forgot how easy it is for virgins to get wet.”

Too focused on rubbing Eden’s pussy, he didn’t notice the little sneer on her face when she said, “What? Your wife doesn’t get this wet anymore?” Her tone was definitely malicious, leading Negan to wonder if she was actually jealous of Lucille. Just how long had she had this crush, anyway?

There was no time to ask now. He made direct eye contact with her when he brought his middle finger to his mouth and sucked on it, making sure to coat it with enough saliva to ensure the least uncomfortable penetration possible. He pulled his finger back out and began to make small circles on the girl’s clit, eliciting the loudest moan yet.

As Negan rubbed her clit, she rocked her hips back and forth and sucked on her own fingers to stifle her little sounds. “Fuck,” He hissed. “You like this, don’t you, baby?”

Eden nodded.

“You know what I really want right now?” Negan teased. Eden — two of her own fingers still in her mouth — shook her head. “I really wanna taste your cunt, princess. Do you want that?”

She pulled her fingers out and gave a pathetic whimper of “yes”.

“That’s my girl,” Negan praised. He removed his finger from her heat and repositioned himself so that he was lying on his stomach, hands on Eden’s thighs and head between them. His nose above her wetness, he inhaled deeply to take in all of her scent. _Fuck, there really is nothing like the smell of pussy._ “I bet you want me to lick your little clit, right?”

“Nn,” Eden moaned weakly. “Y-yes. Please.”

“Please, what?”

“Daddy, _please,”_ She begged, and it almost sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

Negan pressed on. “Daddy, please… what?”

With another weak cry, she desperately pleaded, “ _Daddy please please please please_ please _eat my pussy!”_

Somehow, she looked slightly uncomfortable saying the word ‘pussy’, another testament to how pure this girl was underneath the sinful surface. And since she’d asked so nicely, Negan gave in to her demands, lowering his head and giving a long, slow lick up her folds.

In response to that alone she arched her back and buried a hand in his hair. Oh, but he’d only just begun. He went between tonguing her labia, to sucking her clit, to then teasing at her entrance with his tongue,  savoring not just her taste but the way she released squeals of delight for him, begged for him, willing him to keep going. He moaned into her cunt as though he was eating the most delicious meal on fucking Earth and, in a way, he was.

Negan pulled his lips away from her momentarily, a short string of saliva and arousal fluid clinging to his lips. “Are you ready for me to fuck you with my fingers, baby?”

“Oh, _God, yes.”_ Eden groaned. Negan couldn’t stop himself from thinking that if God was anywhere, it was nowhere near this room. He sucked on his middle finger again before slowly and carefully entering Eden’s entrance with it.

The poor girl squeaked as he did so, more than likely extremely uncomfortable despite how slow he was trying to do this. And — _good fucking Lord up in Heaven —_ she was tight. Yes, his fingers were sort of thick, but they were still just fingers, and the little hole did not allow for much breathing room.

“Fuck, babydoll, you’ve never fingered this little pussy before, have you?” He asked. He stopped penetrating her just before he went knuckle-deep. Slowly, he pulled his finger out without pulling it out entirely, and at the same snail pace, he pushed it back in. Eden released shaky little sighs as he did this, and he could feel her loosen up a bit. His tongue found her clit again and her muscles relaxed immensely.

“N-no,” Eden stammered. “I usually just _— oh, God, Negan —_ p-play with my vibrator. I-I never put it in, though.”

“Mmm,” He hummed, sending vibrations throughout Eden’s body. As she began to loosen up more, he inserted his finger in slightly deeper and waited to see how she responded to it. Judging from the way the volume of her high-pitched groans increased, he took it as a good sign and began to fuck her slightly faster. Not too fast, though — he didn’t want to hurt the poor thing. “Do you think you can take another one? It’s fine to say no, doll, I don’t wanna rush you.”

“If adding the second one gets you inside of me sooner, then please put it the fuck in me,” Eden desperately pleaded. If he wasn’t so fucking horny he’d have laughed at how she phrased that, but instead he did as she asked, sucking on his index finger before gradually inserting them into her hole in the same fashion as before.

Unlike before, she was much more turned on and was easier to work with, only expressing discomfort for a brief moment before adjusting rather quickly to the feeling of his large digits inside of her. Before long she was rocking her hips into his hands again.

“It feels good, don’t it, doll?” Negan licked a stripe up Eden’s folds once more.

“God, Daddy,” Eden squeaked, her hands pulling at Negan’s hair but not in a way that was too painful. She bit down on her lip as she continued fucking herself onto his fingers. “It feels so … _fuck._ ”

He sucked on her clit as he harshened the pace of his fingers. From the way she was beginning to tighten around him, she was about to cum soon.

Then, he got an idea.

Negan pulled his fingers out of her and he sat up, sucking the sweetness off of his hands. Eden’s eyes widened and she whimpered in response to the newfound emptiness inside of her. Hurt and disappointment imprinted on her delicate features, she let out a small weep of, “Why did you do that?”

“Because I want you to find your vibrator,” Negan demanded. “And I want you to sit on my cock and play with yourself.”

He didn’t even have to say another word before Eden damn near jumped off of the bed and ran into her closet, pulling out a long white vibrator with a large head when she came out. He couldn’t help but notice the wetness that oozed down her thighs as she set to work on untangling the cord.

Negan settled himself into Eden’s little nest of pillows, lying on his back. After a while, she finally untangled the cord and plugged it in next to her nightstand.

She moved to climb up on the bed again but he interrupted her with another demand. “That dress has gotta come off, little girl.”

“Oh,” Eden said. Without even a moment of hesitation, she tugged on the hem of the dress, pulling it downwards until gravity took control and it hit the floor. She was now bare naked in front of him, inner thighs slick with arousal. She covered her breasts with her arms, which Negan found absolutely precious.

“I don’t mean to take the Lord’s name in vain but — oh my God — you’re so fuckin’ beautiful, princess,” Negan extended a hand for Eden to take, and she took hold of it, using it as leverage to climb on the bed. “Come unzip Daddy’s pants, doll. Come look at what you did to me.”

She obediently did as such, straddling either of his thighs and leaning slightly forward so that her tits hung freely. With her bottom lip tucked comfortably between her teeth and her eyes filled with excitement, she unbuckled his belt, unzipped his slacks, and pulled his waistband down, allowing his cock to spring free. And, in an act that gave more fuel to Negan’s ego, she gasped.

Now, Negan’s cock was nowhere near huge, but at a modest seven inches, he was decently above average with the girth to make his dick that much more special. He’d gotten similar reactions from his past girlfriends and Lucille, but he supposed that the virginal Eden was probably the only one to genuinely be surprised because — more than likely — she’d never seen a cock this big up close before. The thought of being the first man to ever stretch out that cunt gave him chills, but he had to keep that primal lust of his under control; this was more important of an experience to Eden as it was to him, and he needed to make sure that she enjoyed it just as much as he did, if not more.

“It’s big,” Eden observed, brown eyes wide with wonder.

Negan chuckled. “Yes, it is. You aren’t scared now, are you?”

As though she were offended, Eden furrowed her brows and shook her head. “No! No, I’m not scared of anything.”

“Prove it, little girl,” Negan challenged. “And put this big fuckin’ dick in your mouth.”

With clear trepidation, Eden wrapped a small hand around the tip of his cock. She pressed her tongue to the tip, giving it small kisses and pressing her tongue into the slit, licking away his precum.

“Lord have mercy,” He groaned as the head of his cock was placed in her warm and wet mouth. She seemed to take it as far as she could, which was barely even halfway. She used her hands to pleasure the rest of the length that she couldn’t quite get to, and began working her tongue and palms slowly up and down his shaft. He noticed little tears running down her cheeks as she tried to take more of him. Damn, she was a trooper. “Shit, baby, _damn._ Have you done this before?”

A string of saliva and precum clung to Eden’s bottom lip as she pulled away to respond, “I watch a lot of porn in my free time.” Within milliseconds her mouth and hands were back on his erection and he grunted in pleasure.

“You must be a quick fuckin’ learner, then,” He chuckled hoarsely, followed by a sharp inhale when Eden took slightly more of him into her mouth and swallowed around his tip. “ _Shit,_ you are a quick fuckin’ learner, huh?”

Growing more confident at his praise, she hastened the pace of her strokes, coating his member with a thick layer of saliva that still hung tightly to her lips when Negan pulled her up by her hair and said, “Fuck, princess. I gotta fuck you now. Are you ready for Daddy to fuck you, baby?”

Eden bit her lip and nodded, eyes sparkling with tears and sheer excitement. “Yes,” she answered in a tone barely above a whisper.

Negan sat up to kiss her, savoring her sweet taste combined with the saltiness of his own precum. He placed a gentle hand on the small of her back and she relaxed into his touch, allowing him to switch their positions so that she was on her back and he was once again in between her legs.

Their tongues still swirling in a sensual dance, Negan lowered his hand to Eden’s pussy once more and ran a long finger up and down her folds, covering his fingers in her ample wetness before stretching her open with his index and middle fingers.

She inhaled sharply when he did so, bringing a somewhat sadistic grin to his face. “Your pussy feels so, so good around my fingers. I bet it’d feel even better around my cock.”

“Stop fucking around and let’s find out,” said Eden with a shaky breath. She seemed to realize her mistake and quickly added, “Please?”

“You’re lucky I’m too horny to punish your slip up by spanking that cute little ass,” Negan said between pressing soft kisses to Eden’s neck. He reached down and grabbed his length and ran the tip up and down Eden’s sticky wet lips. _Fuck,_ she was warm and wet and he knew she was going to be fucking tight, and if he cock could get any harder, it definitely would have just then.  “But if you want me so bad, baby, then beg for me.”

“Oh, please,” The girl whimpered weakly as Negan continued to rub her labia with his hardened member. “Please, please, _please,_ fuck me. I’ve been waiting for this for years, Daddy, please don’t be mean. Please don’t make me wait.”

“For years, huh?” Negan licked his lips and tease Eden’s entrance. “How long have you wanted me, baby?”

His teasing made her noticeably shudder, which brought a smile to his lips. With a shaky sigh, she admitted to her crush. “Since that one day a few years ago where we all had a lunch in the park — _fuck, Negan, fuck!”_ She cried as he inserted the head of his cock into her, trying to do so as gently as he could.

“I’m sorry, baby, I know it hurts. I’ll go slow, okay? If it hurts too much you can just tell me to stop,” Negan pressed a soft kiss to Eden’s lips as he inserted himself in slightly further. Despite him loosening her up a bit, Eden was still ridiculously tight, and Negan reveled in the sensation of a virginal cunt, a sensation that he hadn’t experienced since he was 18. “Just — _shit you’re fuckin’ tight —_ keep talking to me, doll.”

She squeaked once more once he was one-third of the way inside of her. Too worried to go deeper right then, he slowly drew his hips backward and thrust into her again. Whimpering still, she followed his orders. “You wore this tight black shirt — oh, shit — and I could see your body, your muscles, your fucking tattoos, and — _God! —_ I was eating cake and some of the frosting got on my lips and you wiped it off with your fingers and let me suck it off. I don’t even know if you knew how hot it was, but I went home and touched myself for the first time thinking of you.

That sent him _wild._ The thought of her playing with her little hole — _this_ tight little hole — only made him want to fuck her harder, but he couldn’t _._ Maybe in the future when they did this again (and he momentarily cursed himself for even planning to do this once more) he could do so. But no, tonight he wanted to just stretch her open and make this amazing for her. Tonight, he wanted it to be better than whatever she probably dreamed of while fingering her cute little pussy.

Negan buried his head between Eden’s neck and shoulder, taking the opportunity to suck on the sensitive skin of her clavicles. At the same time, he kept up with the slow, careful pace of his thrusts. “Does this feel alright, doll?” He couldn’t see her, but he could feel Eden’s head move as she nodded. “Alright, think you can take a little more, then?”

“I-I think so,” She whispered.

Negan kissed her once more, swallowing her moans and squeals, and inserted himself farther into her. The new sensation caused Eden to arch her back in shock and wrap her legs around his waist, driving him even deeper into her tightness. They both released groans at the same time, Negan’s being one of pleasure and Eden’s being a mixture of that and pain. He stilled his hips in her for a moment to let her adjust before he began moving again, this time at a slightly increased pace.

Eden seemed to adjust slightly more quickly now, her moans noticeably shifting from pained cries to muffled whimpers of euphoria. Negan pressed his forehead to hers, relishing in the comfortable pressure of her cunt and her fingernails lightly digging into the skin of his back.

“Does this feel okay, princess?” Negan asked. “This doesn’t hurt, right?”

Eyes closed in bliss, Eden shook her head. “No… I like it now. I really like it.”

Negan took her lips into a passionate kiss once more, one hand grazing her cheek and the other reaching for the vibrator on the bed. With a smirk playing on his lips he said, “Let’s take it to the next level, baby.”

He moved so that Eden’s thighs rested on his, and he could see every single inch of her body while still being deep inside of her. Her face was dusted a light shade of pink and her eyes were still teary. Black tears ran down her cheeks from her makeup. He’d always known that Eden Ashor — the little girl who sat only 5 rows from where he stood in the pulpit — was a beautiful young woman, but right now, with his cock inside of her, she was absolutely stunning.

A sadistic grin coming to his face, he flicked the switch on and the thing began buzzing aggressively in his hand. “Oh, yeah. I’m gonna like this.”

Eden looked up at him with large, pleading eyes. “Daddy, I don’t know if I can handle that!”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to, baby,” Negan assured her, caressing her cheek. They could experiment at a later time if Eden was comfortable with it, so he wasn’t too disappointed.

Thinking twice, the girl shook her head. “No! I’m a big girl,” Her nose crinkled. “I can do this.”

Her newfound bravado was absolutely darling and he found himself chuckling. “Alright, big girl, just let me know if you want to stop.”

Eden nodded once in understanding. Now given the go-ahead, Negan brought to head of the vibrator to Eden’s clit and — _holy mother of fuck her cunt just tightened so much that he was sure he was going to cum right fucking now —_ her eyes rolled back and she held on tightly to the sheets beneath her. Her moans became choked little squeaks. Still holding the vibrator to her clit, he began to fuck her again.

“Oh, Christ, Negan,” She cried with her eyes screwed shut. Negan could see more tears making their way down her cheeks. With the toy in one hand and the other hand on Eden’s right thigh, he began to fuck her harder. Not too harsh, but enough to finally get himself off.

“Don’t take the Lord’s name in vain, little girl.” Negan punctuated this with a particularly sharp flick of his hips that made Eden’s toes curl. She tightened around him even more, the wet friction bringing him close to his own climax. “Fuck, doll, you’re close, aren’t you?”

She didn’t even have time to answer. Only seconds after, Eden’s hole managed to tighten even more as a wave of ecstasy ripped through her body. She released one final cry, her voice cracking as she released the loudest moan yet. Negan continued to fuck her through her orgasm, now having to fuck her with more force to even move in her constricting cunt. As Eden’s orgasm died down, Negan could feel his own approaching.

He didn’t want to risk overstimulating her, so he turned the vibrator off and threw it to the side again. Eden had gone limp and just looked up at him as she tried to catch her breath. Negan pulled out of her, cock slick with her cum and his own precum, moved his own hand up and down his shaft.

“No,” said Eden, who looked the energy to fully sound demanding and ended up just sighing. “I...I want to get you off. I want to taste your cum. Please?”

Just when he was beginning to think that the girl before him couldn’t get any fucking sexier.

“Oh, of fuckin’ course, doll!” He enthusiastically exclaimed. Still weak and somewhat shaky, Eden sat up and licked a strip up and down his length before almost fully taking him into her mouth. “ _Good fuckin’ God,_ you were just made to take my cock, weren’t you?”

“Mm-hmm,” Eden hummed around him, sending vibrations up his shaft and down his spine. She quickened her pace and added her hands to reach every inch of him.

“Fuck, baby, you’re gonna make me cum,” Negan buried his hands in Eden’s thick curls. He unintentionally rocked his hips slightly forward, causing Eden to gag on his dick. More tears came to her eyes, and he supposed that she’d run out of makeup to ruin because they were clear now instead of black. His orgasm continued to build, and he moved his hand to the back of Eden’s neck. “Are you ready to take my cum, baby?”

With those big, cute eyes, she looked up at him and hummed a yes, bringing him even closer to his peak. It was when she swallowed around his length that he finally felt his body fill with pleasure.

 _“Fuck!”_ Negan ejected in a combination of a strained grunt and a yell. He could feel himself ejaculating, but Eden’s mouth was still firmly around the head of his cock. The only real evidence that he’d even cum was the white, sticky mess that fell from Eden’s mouth when he pulled his length out of her. And, in a display he’d definitely use as masturbation material within the next week, she swallowed his cum and used her thumb to wipe up the rest and eat that, too.

He lowered himself to kiss her once more, not giving a shit about the cum that still lingered on her tongue. Their lips moved against one another in a sinful tandem, tongues engaging in a passionate embrace. One of their phones chimed up with a notification, and Negan was the one who finally broke the kiss to check his phone to see if it was his.

“Fuckin’ cockblock,” Eden rolled her eyes as he fished for his phone in his pocket. Undoubtedly exhausted, she collapsed back onto her mass of pillows.

It had indeed been Negan’s phone, and not only did he see a text from Lucille, but he also saw that fifty-four minutes had passed. Shit, he’d lost track of time. There was no way Veronica and Christopher didn’t notice the absence of their daughter, either. When they asked questions, the facts would come together quickly. Yes, Negan and Eden had gone missing at the same time. They both showed up at the same time, too. Oh, and what’s that? Eden has hickeys on the side of her neck?

The post-orgasmic haze had faded, and it was now replaced with shame in what he had done. For the past twenty years, he’d been faithful. _Twenty goddamn years._ There’d been some hot fucking women before that he’d been attracted to, and they were usually actually his age. And of course, some of those women would come onto him and some of them would come on quite strong, but he had always been able to stand his ground and remain faithful to Lucille. He couldn’t have even begun to rationalize fucking Eden goddamnAshor, a girl whose parents had brought her to him for her christening at three months old. A girl who, when she was seven and was missing her two front teeth, had made a Get Well Soon card for him when he’d come down with a cold. A girl who Lucille used to babysit.

The girl who he’d seduced in one innocent act.

With a heavy sigh, he opened the text.

 **Lucille:** where R u?   
**Lucille:** BTW, do u know where Eden went? Ron and C think she snuck out.

“Thank you, Lord,” Negan whispered to the ceiling, though he was positive that God no longer wanted anything to do with him. Nevertheless, it was a small miracle that they hadn’t put the pieces together of Negan and Eden disappearing at the same time. He dropped his phone and shoved his dick back into his pants. “It’s our lucky day, doll, because your parents and my wife do not seem to know that we just fucked.”

With her eyelids fluttering shut, Eden sarcastically monotoned, “Oh, thank you, Jesus.”

Negan’s heart softened at the sight of her. He was still scared as shit, but right here, sleepy and soft, she was precious. He crawled over to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“The Lord is going to punish me in a multitude of ways for cheating on my wife with you,” He started. “But this was absolutely amazing.”

Eyes still closed, Eden giggled. “So I guess I’m worth the free ride to Hell, huh?”

Negan pressed a gentle close-mouthed kiss to her lips. “Yeah, you are. Now get some rest, Edie.”

He hadn’t called her Edie since she was thirteen years old and stood just above his belly button, but she seemed too worn out to react to the new usage of the nickname. Kissing her once more, Negan stood up off of the bed and pulled the blankets on top of Eden’s sleeping body. She let out a cute sound that sounded like a purr as she curled up into a little ball.

Damn, she was cute.

Zipping up his pants and readjusting his jacket, Negan began to walk to the door. Then he remembered something.

“Oh, and Eden? You up, baby?”

Eden hummed. “Yeah.”

“Get my phone number from your mother. We should do this more often.”

 


	3. like a lily among thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh you know ..... just eden being eden i guess
> 
> eden's emotional aftermath after the thingy and the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically this is from eden's pov rather than negan's. some things are intentionally funny here because like ... she's a teenaged girl ... she's not gonna take everything seriously. so i hope y'all dont mind

**** Eden woke up exactly thirty-four minutes later. The first thing she noticed was that her legs were still tingly and numb. The second thing was that she could still smell Negan’s cologne still lingering on her sheets even though he had left a while ago. And the third thing was that her face was wet and sticky, indicating that her makeup had been ruined.

But, holy shit. 

_ I just fucked Negan! _

She squealed and clapped her hands. She’d been fantasizing about that every night since she was sixteen, and  _ holy fucking shit _ did it somehow manage to completely surpass her expectations. Negan was just as dominant as she hoped, just as well-endowed as she’d imagined, but also as kind and patient as she willed him to be. 

It was a shame that a dried up old lady like Lucille got him to all to herself. Eden snickered. Well, she  _ had  _ him all to herself. 

Eden pushed the blankets off of her and shivered slightly when the cold air hit her bare skin. Her inner thighs were all sticky.  _ Ugh. _ She was covered in sweat and cum, her makeup was ruined, and her hair was fucked up. So now she had to shower and get prettied up all over again! 

But it was hella worth it.

***

An hour, a new dress, and a new face of makeup later, Eden had descended to stairs to finally join the other partygoers. The adults were all gathered in the living room, which — thank God for their renovations — was now able to hold the thirty-something people in attendance. Daddy (her father, not Negan) and Mom stood before the large crowd of adults, thanking them for attending and — oh, they just spotted her.

“Oh, well it looks like Eden has finally decided to join us tonight!” Daddy motioned his arm towards her, bringing every guest’s eyes to her. Everyone except for Negan, who continued looking ahead. 

With a roll of her eyes, Eden marched towards her dad until she was close enough for him to bring her in for some kind of half hug. He was smiling in that way where his lips were pulled tight in a straight line. He was pissed.  _ Greeeeeat.  _

“How nice of you to finally join us, Edie,” Christopher said in a somewhat passive-aggressive manner. The use of the nickname reminded her of Negan again, but she willed herself not to look at him. “I was just telling our guests that it was time for dinner.” 

Eden plastered on a smile that she sure as fuck hoped looked genuine. “I’m so happy I didn’t miss it!” 

***

For a “little get-together”, Mom had sure gone all out in decorating. The dining room, which usually only held one long mahogany table surrounded by extravagant and  _ very  _ expensive chairs made with wood and mulberry silk, was now filled with 6 circular tables. Each table was draped white faux-metallic cloth and Mom had spent way too much money picking out the perfect china for this occasion even though Eden knew they’d never use the plates ever again. 

For fuck’s sake, she wasn’t even hungry! She really didn’t even get why her parents always wanted her around for things like this. Was it just to show off how pretty their kid was? Because she definitely wasn’t good at conversing with strange people. She huffed and propped her elbows on the table, resting her chin in her hand. The only thing that made this whole stupid fucking thing worse was that her parents had — of course! — offered for Mr. and Mrs. Negan to sit with them! So there Eden was, stuck between her Daddy and her  _ “Daddy” _ , the latter doing his best to avoid making eye contact with her.

“I just can’t help but wonder,” Veronica twirled her fork in her pasta primavera. “Where you ran off to, Edie?” Resentment was laced between her words, but of course no one else picked up on it.

“I was wondering the same thing!” Lucille chirped from the other side of the table. Eden tried to avoid eye contact. But wait, wasn’t that more suspicious than looking at her? She looked up at Lucille and gave her best Family Event™ smile. The woman returned it with a warm grin of her own that almost made Eden feel kind of bad for fucking her husband. Emphasis on almost. “Gosh, your presence was sorely missed.” Then she turned to Negan. “Wasn’t it?”

Life continued for every other person in the room. They kept chattering, their silverware continued to clang against their plates. Unlike Negan and Eden — who were both frozen in a way that absolutely had to be somewhat suspicious — everyone was else was calm and content. 

Eden chewed on her bottom lip as Negan just chuckled. He looked as if he’d never been nervous in the first place, relaxation and confidence taking residence in his features. Him seeming calm made her relax a little, too. 

“Ah, I’m sure little Edie was enjoying herself in her lonesome,” Negan ruffled Eden’s hair as though she were a child in an act that made her cheeks redden and her thighs clench. “You know, she’s a big girl. She can take care of herself.”

_ Yes! Yes, daddy, I am a big girl!  _

For a little while, his eyes met hers and they shared a silent moment of unspoken intimacy. Despite the fact that he said nothing, Eden felt herself begin to heat up  _ down there _ , and she had to look away in order to keep her cool.

And Veronica and Christopher, keeping up the trend in never noticing anything that happened in their daughter’s life, didn’t notice. In fact, Veronica and Lucille had wandered off, talking about cakes; however, her two daddies talked about work, recent family events, and God. That one was the topic that she found herself listening in on the most.

“I sometimes just find myself overcome with negative emotion, but I know that’s just the devil tempting to me engage in sinful acts,” Dad explained, voice slurring slightly after he’d had four glasses of wine (and three beers that he’d drank before the party even started). As always, he’d go to sleep drunk tonight. What else is new? “I assume you manage to avoid temptation. How do you do it?”

Negan chuckled and rubbed at the stubble on his chin as he thought. God, even his laugh was sexy. Despite having orgasmed within the last hour, Eden was ready to jump his bones again. 

“It’s honestly tough,” Negan answered. “But God has blessed us with the strength to not give into temptation. We just have to find it in ourselves.” 

Eden — who had barely even touched her pasta — couldn’t help but wonder if Negan even believed the shit he preached.  _ “Bullshit,” _ she muttered. Negan seemed to hear her and he snickered, though her father didn’t quite catch it. 

“So… well, man-to-man,” Her dad leaned on the table and lowered his voice as if it was a private discussion, but, well, his daughter was still there. She couldn’t really say that this was the first time he allowed her to be there for things she really shouldn’t have been present for. Like the time she was eight and he brought her along to a poker game. He’d told Mom that they were just going to see a movie, and little Eden was so excited! Then she spent the entire night in the corner, flipping through a Playboy for entertainment as her father and his friends smoked and yelled. “Don’t you ever wanna try something  _ new? _  Y'know, of course you love your wife and all that jazz, but don’t you ever get sick of it? The same old pussy?”

Eden dropped her fork and cringed. She  _ definitely  _ did not need to hear this. “Okay, Dad—” 

“Men are speaking, darling,” Dad scolded. Even Negan looked uncomfortable, but hey, maybe that was just because he literally fucked this man’s daughter minutes ago. She made a big show of huffing and slumping down in her seat. Dad just turned back to Negan and continued, “Don’t worry about her. She’s old enough to know about this kinda stuff.”

Negan finally looked at her directly then, but she didn’t look back, so he just answered. “Er... to be honest, Chris, I don’t feel all that comfortable talking about this. Especially around your daughter.”

_ Yes, your daughter, who I fucked! I didn’t even use a condom, either, and I bet if she hadn’t cum before I did then I’d have came inside!  _

“She’s 18, man, she knows how this shit works,” Then he faced Eden. “Don’t you, baby?”

Eden rose from her seat. “I’m going for a walk.” She turned to Negan. With no intent to give the sentence a double meaning she asked, “You wanna come?” 

Negan stood up so quickly he damn near tripped. “Yes, please.”

***

Despite it being so hot in the daytime, it had become terribly chilly now that the sun had gone down, and Negan had given Eden his jacket. It was much too big for her, though, and it stopped in the middle of her thighs. Her hands didn’t even poke out of the holes! 

She led him to a back patio area where they could be alone. Lit up by small lanterns and the bright LED lights in the swimming pool, the patio was dim in a way that was more ambient than creepy. Despite the fact that there were chairs and tables there, they had elected to sit on the stairs of the back porch. 

For a while, they didn’t speak. They just sat there, at home in the presence of one another, watching the pool water imprint flowing patterns on the stucco wall behind it. His cologne smelled like a citrusy sandalwood heaven, and  _ God _ she just wished she could bury her face in his chest and fall asleep in his arms. Why did he have to be 33 years older? Why did he have to be married?

_ Ugh! _

She wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her forehead on her kneecaps. “Ugh,” She groaned.

With a chuckle, Negan asked, “What is it, babydoll?”

And he called her all of those cute little names. Princess, baby, babydoll. He made her feel so special tonight, but the uncertainty of whether or not it’d be able to happen again just tugged at her heart. Maybe … maybe she even wanted something more. 

Sighing, she sat back up. “I dunno.”

Negan scooched closer to her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in so she lay on his chest. “I think you do know.” He said softly.

“No,” Eden stubbornly insisted. She knew he was right, though, and she knew that he knew he was right. She just didn’t want to admit it. Like, yeah, he was inside of her a while ago but that didn’t mean he had to know all of her emotions and shit. He was a pastor, not a therapist. “I dunno.”

“Mm,” Negan pressed a kiss to her forehead that sent shivers down her spine. She melted into his touch, pulling herself closer to him. “I think I can guess what it is.”

“No, you can’t.” Eden pouted.

“I definitely can,” Negan smiled. 

“Nuh-uh.”

“Yep.”

“Hmph,” Eden scrunched up her lips. “Okay, well, guess then.” 

“I think that you’re upset because you think I’m just gonna let you go now,” Whoa. Okay, Eden had to give it to him — he did know her a bit better than she thought. Negan kissed her forehead again before adding, “But you shouldn’t worry, because Daddy isn’t just gonna let his precious little girl go.”

Eden perked up then. “You’re aren’t?”

“No, not at all. Why would I do that to you when you picked me for the honor of being your first time?” 

Maybe she did doubt him too much. After all, he was a grown man, not some stupid little boy like the ones she’d dealt with in high school. “I’m sorry for doubting you,” She said softly, and she meant it. Then a mischievous thought came to her mind and she suggestively added, “Daddy.”

Negan chuckled again and tilted his head. “Damn, there you go being fuckin’ sexy again.” 

Unsure of how to reply, (she was usually so, so good at flirting but being around him now made her feel ... ) she pulled herself out of his grip and fished her cell phone out of her bra. 

“You keep your phone in there?” Negan inquired with a slight look of bewilderment on his face. 

Eden laughed at his reaction and nodded. “Yeah, it’s, like, the safest place. Here. Put your number in.”

She handed off her cell phone to Negan, who returned it to her in a matter of seconds. He’d named himself “Pastor”, probably to avoid suspicion. That actually wasn’t that bad of an idea! She texted him so he’d have her number. 

“There! We’re, like, bonded now.” Eden beamed. Negan reached for his phone and frowned. 

“Damn it,” He cursed. “My wife.”

With a harsh edge in her tone, Eden sneered, “Oh. Right. Her. What does  _ she _ want?” 

“Lookin’ for me again,” He stood up and shoved his phone in his pocket. She followed suit, still only reaching his shoulder even though she was wearing heels. “She wants to go home.”

It was nice that that bitch Lucille was leaving, but Eden really, really wanted Negan to stay. They wouldn’t even have to fuck (though it’d be nice). He could just hold her and they could just talk. She tried to hide her disappointment but did not do a good enough job of it.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Negan took Eden’s chin in between his thumb and pointer finger and tilted her head up so that he was looking at her. “You got my phone number, don’t ya? I got yours. And besides, you’ll see me tomorrow.”

Oh, right! She would see him tomorrow! Eden squealed and jumped up and down before pulling Negan into a big hug. She’d miss him so much, but seeing him tomorrow would cheer her right up! “Do you think we could probably be alone, Daddy?”

With a mischievous grin, Negan said, “I sure hope so, baby.” Then he pulled her up to him, forcing her onto her tiptoes, and brought his lips to hers. She made note to savor the smell of him all around her and the feel of his (surprisingly soft for an older man) lips. She’d be using the memory tonight.

***

As always, the church smelled stuffy and gross, and the old women in the pew in front of Eden smelled like mothballs and impending death. It always smelled like this, and maybe it was just because of her nerves, but she seemed to be extra sensitive to things around her today. She brought her wrist to her nose and inhaled the scent of lilies and sugar. Her signature scent. She’d first worn it back in the seventh grade when she got her first ever crush on Adam Evans. God, things were so much more simple back then.

A nudge from her left pulled her out of her in trance and her attention was pulled to her mother. “What the hell are you doing?” The woman whisper-hissed, a smile on her face that surely looked sweet to anyone looking but was undoubtedly one of anger. 

Unsure of what to say, Eden shrugged. “I smell nice.”

Veronica rolled her eyes dismissively, and even though Eden didn’t want to be hurt by her mother’s actions anymore, she still felt something inside of her wilt. “Pay attention.” 

Eden dropped her arms in her lap and looked to where Negan stood in the pulpit, looking fine as ever. Today he wore a white button up shirt with the sleeves pulled up to reveal his tan, tatted forearms. His legs looked long in plain black slacks held up by a leather belt. Even though he always looked sexy as hell, he didn’t usually ever look _this_ hot, typically opting for something with a suit jacket and pants that didn’t hang so teasingly low on his hips. 

Had he worn this for her? 

The sermon was absolutely  _ agonizing _ to sit through, but reprieve came when they’d finally exited the church and Eden had the chance to ask, “Is it okay if I stay for a while and ask Negan about the sermon?”

They hung around in a far corner in the narthex of the church. The other churchgoers were either leaving or were in their own small groups having their own conversations. Even out here it smelled like old paper, only with all the old women together it smelled like cheap perfume, too. She could see people looking at her. Women sneered in disgusted, and their husbands nodded as though they agreed that, yes, she was dressed up too inappropriately! But she knew what the men really thought, and winked at a particular man whose eyes lingered for far too long.

“And why do you need to do that?” Veronica snapped, placing a hand on her hip. Her face still held a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. Eden had no idea how her mother managed to be so subtly bitchy, but it was definitely a technique she wanted to learn. “You’ve never cared about sermons before. Just last week you were texting while he talked.”

“Well, I care now.” Eden crossed her arms over her chest. Mom and Dad were going to say yes anyway, but she just had to convince them. “I just … I think that I’ve been neglecting my relationship with God and I want to know how to fix it.”

“Not dressing like a harlot might be a good step, love,” Veronica said. Her words pierced Eden’s heart like small daggers, but Eden just tried to ignore it. She wasn’t going to let her mother get that satisfaction.

“Can you not talk to her like that? Especially in public. Fucking Christ,” Christopher rubbed his temples and looked around to see if anyone had overheard. When it seemed like no one had, he turned back to Eden. “If you stay, you’re gonna need someone to take you home.”

“Alright.” Eden nodded. Of course her dad would let her stay. He was a weird man with odd boundaries, but she was always his little girl. Not in the same way that she was Negan’s little girl, but his girl nonetheless. 

“And I don’t want you coming home too late. By the time it gets to the night sermon you’d better be home.”

Eden rolled her eyes as she tried to remember what time evening mass started. “So… around, like, six?”

Christopher nodded. Next to him, Veronica was tapping her foot as if she’d been waiting on someone for hours. Christopher noticed this and chuckled angrily, but continued speaking to Eden. “Yep. Call me when you’re leaving the church, alright?” 

“Okay!” Eden smiled. Christopher pulled her into a warm hug and kissed her on the cheek. She felt filled with warmth whenever she was around her dad. He definitely wasn’t perfect. No, not even close. He fucked up at times and could even be unintentionally neglectful, but she knew that he loved her and that he was doing his best. She couldn’t say the same for her mother. 

“Love you, Edie,” said Christopher, who then spun on his heel and began to head to the car. 

Veronica lingered for a moment after, just glaring at Eden. Her eyes fell on Eden’s dress. “That’s not how you dress for church.” 

“I always dress like this,” Eden’s voice weakened. It always did when she was alone with Mom. 

Veronica seemed to stare daggers at her as she said, “Looks like you’re getting dressed for a date.” 

Eden did her best to hide the surprise on her face, but a poker face was never one of her strong suits. With a particularly spiteful sneer, Veronica turned around and headed to join her father. 

***

Hmm, she’d never been back here before. Negan’s office was actually a pretty large room with beige paint and tan carpet. There was a desk in the middle of the room that was pretty much empty besides a bible. All of his papers were on a separate table in the far back corner. The sunlight peeked through a window on the right, casting little stripes of light over the carpet. It didn’t smell stuffy back here. It smelled kind of like a scented candle, like that ridiculously strong scent that got stuck in your nose and made you feel like sneezing. But most importantly, it also smelled like _him._

“I was hoping you’d come,” Negan’s husky voice went straight to Eden’s core. He closed and locked the door behind her when she entered. Then, he just stared her up and down as though he were fucking her with his eyes.

As opposed to yesterday, Negan gave off of a vibe of not only being prepared, but being  _ hungry  _ for her, his eyes dark with a carnal yearning. Just the way he stared at her turned her on, and Eden found herself squeezing her thighs together in an effort to alleviate some of the pressure building in her …  _ you know. _

“Why wouldn’t I?” Eden teased, doing her best to keep that confident and seductive edge to her voice, but the way he looked at her was chipping away at that facade with the quickness. He saw through her now. Saw her for the girl she was deep inside.

“What’d you tell your parents?” Negan asked with a flick of his head. 

Eden shrugged. “I told them I wanted to ask you something about the sermon.” 

“And they just let you come back here alone with an old man?” He raised his eyebrows in what may have been disbelief. 

“They really trust you, Pastor,” She replied. And it was true, they did. Negan and Lucille had kept her on weekends when her parents were away and were pretty much the second set of guardians to her. Her mom and dad probably couldn’t even begin to fathom that she had had a sexual yearning for Negan for years, and they especially would be shocked to learn that she’d lost her virginity to him in their own house.

Negan nodded. His eyes fell to the floor as he fell deep in thought. Then, his tongue grazed his bottom lip as he gestured to Eden and asked, “You wore this for me?”

As always, she had picked a revealing dress, but today’s took the cake. She’d picked out a grey velvet halter dress that, per usual, showed off the way her body swooped and curved. And of course, she hadn’t worn panties. 

Eden nodded. “Yes,” Her voice came out tiny and near inaudible. God, what was it about him that made her so nervous? She wasn’t like that before. No, it’d only been since last night. “I wanted to look really pretty for you.”

A growl rumbled deep in Negan’s throat as he stalked towards her, his eyes predatory. “You got all dressed up for daddy, huh?”

The heat in between her thighs continued building and building, seeming to peak when Negan reached her and placed one hand on her neck and the other on her face. He just looked down at her and traced his thumb up and down her cheek before grazing it over her lips. She hoped he didn’t smudge her lipstick but fuck it if he did, right? Who cares. 

“I bet you still thought about me after I was gone,” He slipped his thumb in between her plush lips and she sucked on it obediently, looking up into his eyes as she swirled her tongue around his thick digit. “ _ Good girl.  _ And I bet you touched yourself, didn’t ya?”

Eden nodded but kept his thumb inside of her mouth. 

“Mmm, did you make yourself cum, baby?” He pulled his thumb out of her mouth and smeared her saliva all over her lips before leaning down to take them in a sloppy kiss. He was more aggressive this time, lowering his hands to her ass and squeezing.  _ Hard. _

She squealed a bit into his mouth and he chuckled. “Tell me, baby,” Negan breathlessly spoke in between kisses. “Did you make yourself cum?”

“Yes,” Eden whimpered. God, she was turned on beyond belief. 

Lips still intertwined, Negan pulled her up by the back of her thighs, picking her up from the ground. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her until her ass safely sat on his desk and dropped her gently. 

“What did you think about, baby?” Negan broke the kiss and began to press smooches down her neck. He’d suck on the skin for a few seconds, sending bolts of electricity down Eden’s spine. “Were you thinking about all the nasty little things Daddy’s gonna do to you today?”

Negan nibbled on the skin of her collarbones now, licking and sucking in a way that’d leave hickies for sure. “Y-yes,” Eden squeaked as Negan’s hands slid under her dress, snaking by her ass and climbing up her body until he had a nice, firm grip on her tits. “I missed you when you left.”

She silently cursed herself for the softness of her statement. 

“Daddy missed you, too, kitten,” Negan admitted. Eden didn’t even have time to process his admission before he took one of her nipples in between his fingers and jerked it. She let out a piercing squeal of both pain and surprise. Negan chuckled. “Too hard?”

Eden, never really being one to tap out, shook her head. “More like not hard enough,” She said with a shaky voice that betrayed her. 

The older man laughed, his deep voice booming through the room. “Don’t test me, sweetheart,” Negan warned, pulling the dress up and over Eden’s head. He discarded it on the floor and took a step back to admire her nude form. “No panties again?”

“I can’t waste my time with silly things like panties, daddy,” Eden said with a playful lilt to her voice. 

Another growl ripped through Negan’s chest. He stepped forward and kneeled down in front of the desk to take one of Eden’s breasts into his mouth, and used a free hand to stimulate the other. The newfound sensation caused Eden to release a series of light mewls, the kind she always heard in weird ass Japanese porn. 

(She was really self-conscious about her moans. Before having sex, she’d figured that she could fake it and change them to something sexier, but  _ nope! _ Experiencing real pleasure had caused her to make those sounds whether she wanted to or not. She hoped Negan didn’t think they were weird, too, but they couldn’t be worse than whatever hoarse grandma moans Lucille made whenever they had old people sex.)

“Didn’t even get a chance to play with these perfect fuckin’ tits last night,” Negan lightly bit down on her nipple, looking up at her for a reaction. When all he saw were Eden’s eyes screwed shut and her bottom lip tucked between her teeth, he took that as a go ahead and switched to do the same thing to her other breast. “You like this, don’t you, doll?”

Eyes still closed in pleasure, Eden nodded. One of his rough hands descended to her wetness. 

“Shit,” Negan groaned, releasing his grip on Eden’s nipple. She opened her eyes to find him looking up at her with hunger and awe. “So wet for me, aren’t you, darlin’?”

His finger trailed up and down her slick folds for a moment before he brought his finger to his own lips and sucked on it. “Mm,” He groaned as though he’d eaten something amazingly delicious. “Shit. You’re my sweet little girl, aren’t you?” 

Biting down on her bottom lip, Eden nodded. “Yes, daddy,” Her reply caused him to smirk. He pressed a gentle kiss to her clit that sent shockwaves up and down her body. “I’m your sweet girl.”

“And you want me to lick your sweet little pussy, don’t ya?” Negan flicked at her clit with his tongue in a teasing action that was much too short. 

“Yes! P-please?” Eden pleaded through shaky sighs. 

“Ask and you shall receive.”

Negan kissed and sucked her a pussy in the same way he did last night, only this time he was going agonizingly slow.  _ Fuck. _ He knew he was teasing her, too. The painfully unhurried pace of his tongue on her clit filled her with pleasure, but at the same time, there was a feeling of emptiness. She needed  _ more. _

“Fuck, daddy, please,” Eden weakly mewled. 

Negan parted from her heat, the sudden coldness causing her to shiver. “Use your words, baby. What do you want me to do?” 

“Stop being so mean,” She whimpered. “You’re going slow. That’s mean!”

Negan pouted mockingly and cooed. “Aww, does the little girl want daddy to stop teasing?” 

She nodded. 

“How long did you tell your parents you were going to talk to me?” He pressed a warm thumb to her clit as he spoke, moving it in small and slow circles. 

Another moan escaped Eden’s lips. “Um,” Fuck, she had to get her bearings. The ways he made her feel were all such new sensations; sure, she’d touched herself in the past and had even made out with boys, but all of this coming from someone else — especially someone who knew how to do it so well — was an out-of-this-world experience. “I —  _ fuck —  _ I didn’t tell them a time. They just told me to be home before 6.”

Negan’s thumb kept moving, but he was visibly taken aback by that. “They left without you?” When Eden nodded he said, “I’ll take you home then. Goodness, why would they just leave you here?”

_ There’s a lot you don’t know about us, Pastor,  _ Eden thought but didn’t dare say aloud. Instead, she opted to relax into his careful touch, savoring the sensations that he sent throughout her body. She threw her head back and moaned in pleasure when his lips touched her again, this time at the pace she wanted. Negan moaned into her, only amplifying the pleasure. She had to lean back on the desk when he added his finger, rubbing up against a particular spot that drove her insane. 

_ “Shit, fuck, right there! Shit!”  _ Eden hissed through gritted teeth, trying to silence herself but doing a horrendous job of it. 

“Don’t you dare curse in the house of the Lord,” Negan quipped, and though she couldn’t see the cocky grin on his face, she knew that it was there. “His mouth is filled with cursing and deceit and oppression; under his tongue are mischief and iniquity. Psalms 10:7.”

“Right now isn’t the time to be quoting bible verses —  _ oh, fuck!”  _

Negan’s lips wrapped around her clit at the same time that his long finger continued to hit that  _ fucking  _ spot, and oh, he added a second finger and Eden could just  _ feel _ all of her muscles beginning to tighten. She could feel that ball winding up in her core, ready to burst. 

Eden was rocking her hips up into him now, pretty much all but riding his face. Despite her best attempts to remain quiet, her soft, squeaky moans filled the room along with the sounds of her wet pussy being finger-fucked. To her left, there was a beautifully painted picture of White Jesus™. She wasn’t too sure if God was real or not, but she hoped that right now, as he was watching her, he was entertained.

“You’re fuckin’ close, baby,” Negan spoke. “Cum for me, baby. Cum for daddy.”

_ Christ,  _ she was so, so close, and yet she couldn’t let go! Her breath was catching in her throat and that ball in her core continued to increase in strength, but she just couldn’t cum until — 

Three knocks came from the door, followed by Lucille’s voice. “Honey, are you busy?”

Negan hurried to stand and cover Eden’s mouth. Lucky timing, too, because at that exact moment the ball fucking  _ exploded, _ and despite her best efforts to shut herself the fuck up she released loud, breathless squeals that could only have been contained by Negan’s hand over her mouth and him shouting. 

“Uh, yeah, kind of!” He yelled back at the door. Then he turned back to Eden, who was still cumming all over his fingers.  _ “Shit!”  _ He cursed hushedly. His hand was still pumping in and out of her as he fucked her through he orgasm.  “Come on, baby, you gotta give me all your cum, alright?”

“Mm-hmm!” Eden managed to hum throughout the aftershocks of the absolute eruption she’d just experienced. When her pussy loosened around his fingers, Negan pulled them out and sucked on them. Then he pulled her off the desk into a fireman’s carry, looking for places around the room to hide her. 

There was a closet, a file cabinet, and a table in the far corner of the room that was in plain sight. She didn’t know why he didn’t pick the closet, but Negan carried her behind the desk and sat her down under the hidden area. Thank fucking God they used carpet in this place. Anything else would have been cold as fuck on her bare ass. 

Negan grabbed Eden’s dress and wiped up the mess on the desk with it before throwing it down to her, which was sort of degrading. Finally, she heard the lock on the door click.

“Jeez, Louise,” Lucille’s familiar old lady voice filled the room. Eden sneered. “I didn’t mean to interrupt whatever you were doing but —”

“You know I always have time for you,” Negan said. Lucille  _ aww’ed _ and she heard them kiss.  _ Ugh. _ Some dull pain settled in Eden’s gut, but she tried to ignore it. “Now what did you need?”

“Well, nothing personally, but Bishop Stuart says he needs to talk to you soon.”

Even Eden heard the hesitation in Negan’s voice when he asked, “How soon?” 

“A-S-A-P!” stated Lucille.

Okay, first of all, fuck anyone who spelled out ASAP instead of just saying ASAP. Who the fuck even does that?  Second of all … just … just fuck Lucille.

“Well you tell him I’ll be with him soon but I just need to take care of something first, alright?” Negan responded. “And I also have to take little Eden home. She stayed late for bible study but I have no clue where she ran off to.”

The cluelessness in his voice was convincing, even to her. She had to stifle a giggle when Lucile remarked, “Oh, little Edie. She’s a lovely girl but she’s quite the handful, isn’t she?”

_ I had a hand full of your husband’s dick last night. _

“Not at all,” Negan said. “In fact, I think she’s a  _ very  _ sweet girl.”

That alone made her tingle  _ down there _ . She listened as Negan and Lucille said their goodbyes, perking up instantly when she heard the door close and lock.

She jumped up from behind the desk with a large grin. “I’m free!”

“Damn,” Negan walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace, placing his hands on her waist. “That was close as shit.”

“Thank God you locked the door,” Eden giggled even though she didn’t give a shit about whether or not Lucille had opened the door to find her husband knuckle-deep in their best friends’ daughter. 

“Thank fucking God,” Negan whispered before pulling her in for a kiss. Tasting herself on his lips was kinda weird, but he was right: she was sweet. 

Negan sat her on the desk again and pulled away, undoing his belt. “Fuckin’ Stuart always botherin’ me. Stupid motherfucker can’t do shit by himself. Guess I’m gonna have to fuck you right away instead of making you fuckin’ beg for me.” 

Eden lay back on the table and spread her legs for him. “A fuck is a fuck, right?” 

Negan had his cock out now and was stroking himself as he looked at her. Which, in itself, was arousing. The fact that didn’t even need to fuck her to cum… she bit her lip and looked up at him through long eyelashes. “Well, daddy? Aren’t you going to use me?” 

That seemed to do it for him. Within seconds Negan was inserting himself inside of her, the head of his cock stretching her out in the most amazing way possible. She arched her back and opened her mouth to release a silent scream. 

“M’not gonna use you. Not yet,” Negan mumbled as he slowly began to move inside of her, his thrusts careful and patient. “You gotta get used to being fucked first.”

She was so overcome with ecstasy that she couldn’t even begin to reply. The feeling intensified when Negan’s strokes began to kick up in speed and harshness, and soon she was holding onto the side of the desk and moaning as though she wasn’t in public. 

_ “Oh, daddy, daddy, daddy,”  _ Eden mumbled, her head clouded. All she could think about was Negan fucking this pussy, how fast and hard he was doing so, how he kept calling her cute names in between especially harsh thrusts that made her squeal. 

“Shit, you take my fuckin’ dick so fuckin’ good,” Negan’s fingernails were digging into the skin of her inner thighs, but  _ fuck, _ it somehow made the pleasure even better. Every thrust of his cock caused him to rub up against that fucking spot, the same one that had sent her over the edge last time. “Good fuckin’ girl, made to fuck daddy, right?”

Through her lustful haze she was able to cry out, “Yes!  _ Fuck, shit,  _ I was made for you to fuck me!” 

“That’s my fuckin’ girl,” Negan growled and pressed a harsh thumb to Eden’s sensitive button. Her eyes rolled back into her head and the ball of pleasure welled up in her core again. “Made to take my big fuckin’ cock. Made to be daddy’s slut.” 

“I’m your —  _ fuck! —  _ your little slut!” The words came out as choked gasps thanks to her oncoming orgasm. Negan was circling around her clit in the way she liked, and it was only a matter of seconds before she was cumming on his cock for the second time in two days. 

He leaned down over her so that their chests were pressed together and his lips were next to her ears. This gave him an even deeper angle that sent Eden  _ wild.  _ Her hands found his broad shoulders and she squeezed them to just have something to hold onto, while at the same time wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“Just a little slut for daddy, right?”

“Yes!” Eden cried out, cheeks wet with tears that she hadn’t even realized she’d shed.

Negan growled and somehow managed to fuck into her even harder, shaking the desk beneath them. “Fuck, look at you, fucking a married man in a church. How’s it feel knowing that God’s watching you get your fuckin’ brains fucked out?” 

She just barely choked out, “D-daddy I’m gonna —” 

“Cum for me princess,” Negan commanded. Then he added, “Cum  _ with _ me.”

Eden did as such, letting out a soundless scream as she erupted and came all over Negan’s cock. Her tightening up around him brought him to his orgasm too, and for a moment his thrusts were wild as he came. He continued to fuck her through her orgasm, only ceasing his movements when her breathing calmed down and she fell limp on the desk. 

It was a pleasant feeling, honestly. Negan on top of her and inside of her, his warm cum taking residence in her pussy. She wasn’t sure why, but it felt right. Right there, in Negan’s arms, she felt more at home than she had in years.

***

Eden, seated in the backseat of Negan’s beamer, was doing her absolute fucking best to ignore the terrible country song that Lucille had turned on, but goddamn if it didn’t fill her with potent homicidal rage. 

Sure, she should have expected Negan’s bitch wife to join them to drive home, but she … didn’t. So there she was, in the backseat of the couple’s car with Negan’s cum trying to run down her thighs as Lucille went on and on about petty church gossip. As much as she tried to squeeze her thighs together, she could feel some beginning to drip out little by little. 

“And you know poor old Martha can’t do it by herself!” Lucille huffed. For the past fifteen minutes or so she’d been ranting about how the church was planning some sort of lunch but the planning committee was understaffed and Martha Lundstuck (who Eden’s mother hated with a fiery passion) was now basically doing it alone. Lucille wanted to help, but couldn’t! And yet, she hadn’t said why she couldn’t. “It’s just … oh, it’s stressful.”

With his lack of interest very apparent in his voice, he said, “No need to worry, alright? Pray on it and God will fix things for you.” Negan told her. 

Eden couldn’t stop herself before the words came tumbling out of her mouth. “Do you, like, actually believe that crap?” 

Negan’s eyes caught hers in the rearview mirror, but they were unreadable. Dark.  _ Uh-oh. _ Lucille had turned around in her seat to stare at Eden in awe. 

“What?” Lucille gasped. She cast a glance over to Negan, who just gave her a noncommittal shrug. Then she looked back to Eden. “Did you just …  _ what? _ ”

“Come on, Luce,” Negan said with a slight chuckle, not even taking an eye off the road. “She’s a teenager. They don’t believe like they used to anymore.”

Lucille continued staring at Eden, and all Eden could really think to do was shrug. “Why do you care if I believe, anyway?” Eden tried to hide the aggression buried in her heart as she spoke, but again, hiding her emotions were never her strong point. 

“B — do — how—” Lucille sputtered, her crow’s feet emphasized by the way her eyes were bugging out. “Do you parents know you feel this way?”

Eden rolled her eyes. “I’m eighteen.” 

Negan attempted to intervene. “It’s really not that big of a deal—”  

“Not a big deal!” Lucille was yelling now. It’s like she took Eden’s comment as a personal insult, even though it really wasn’t. Well, it kind of was. But only a little. “You’re a  _ pastor _ , you should be trying to convince her of God’s grace!”

“Like I said, the kids these days don’t believe like they used to. It’s not a big deal if she’s not hurtin’ anyone,” Eden couldn’t see his face, but she could tell Negan was getting pissed. His voice sounded strained as though he was speaking through gritted teeth, and she had noticed that his Southern drawl would become more pronounced if he got upset. Or was in bed. Or maybe both? (Oh, God, did she want to experience both at the same time.) 

But Lucille still continued to make a big deal out of it. She lowered her voice from a bellow to a restrained disappointed-mom tone and asked, “Eden, darling, why do you not believe in God anymore?”

There were two options. She could either be honest and tell Lucille that God had died for her six years ago when she was old enough to look into her mother’s eyes and see that there was no love in there. Instead, there was an odd combination of envy and apathy.  _ You are better than I ever was, and I will not protect you from the world. _

Or she could just be a bitch about it. 

Being Eden, of course she picked the latter. 

“Jesus Christ, why the hell do  _ you  _ care?” Eden snapped. 

Lucille opened her mouth to reply, but the car violently braked and both Eden and Lucille were thrust forward.  _ “Drop it, goddamnit!”  _ Negan yelled. His already deep voice descended in tenor even more when he shouted, and this fact both aroused Eden and scared her. “Now I already fuckin’ said, it ain’t that big a deal! Lucille, drop it! And you—” He turned around in his seat to look at Eden, dark eyes filled with rage. “ — you better watch your fuckin’ mouth!” 

She made him  _ mad. _

The backs of Eden’s eyes began to sting and she did her best to withhold her pout, but she could feel her lip quivering. Negan turned back around in his seat and the rest of the car ride home was in silence. Lucille looked out of her window, not even looking back at Eden when she got out of the car. 

She slammed the car door shut and then walked to Negan’s door. Taking the hint, he rolled the window down. 

“What?” He said coldly. He was still mad. She’d made him so, so mad. 

“Uh,” God, she hoped he didn’t see that she was upset. “Um, I… thank you. For driving me home.” 

“No problem, Edie.” Negan tried to smile, but she saw through it. “See you next Sunday.”

_ But I want to see you sooner!  _

“See you,” She waved, and began the trek up her driveway to the front door. That dull ache settled in her gut once more, and it took all of her strength to keep from letting tears fall. She’d made Negan mad, and it was all stupid Lucille’s fault! 

But that didn’t mean she couldn’t apologize. 

***

Negan’s cell phone buzzed in his pocket, but being the responsible adult that he was, he waited until he’d hit a red light to check it. He leaned over to gain access to his pocket and took it out. A smile took residence on his face when he read the text. 

“What are you smiling about?” Lucille inquired. There was a look of suspicion on her features, but Negan wasn’t looking at her to see it. 

“Nothin’,” Negan said, which wasn’t a total lie. “Just Edie saying sorry for pissing you off.”

“Oh,” Lucille nodded and pushed a strand of wispy blonde hair behind her ear. “That’s nice of her. You know, I just … I should have known. The way she dresses, the way she acts, how she walks. It’s just not Christian. Hell, I think she even has a crush on you! She’s way too flirty. Ronnie and Chris need to put that girl on a leash before she starts some trouble.” 

Negan chuckled to himself as he read the text once more. “Yeah. Someone’s gotta get her under control.”

He put his phone back in his pocket. The light turned green and he continued driving, but the text still brought him bliss. 

**_Eden Ashor:_ ** **_  
_ ** _ sorry for upsetting you daddy :( _

_ “It’s okay, princess,”  _ He wanted to send in reply.  _ “You’ll make it up to daddy later.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4th chappy should be up soon aaayyyyy

**Author's Note:**

> it dont end here im jus lazy tbfh jodifjgipfg


End file.
